Acceptance
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After dating for a long time, Mako sees his relationship with Korra is getting rocky and he wants to change that. When he asks her the 'big question', how will she react and what will happen when they tell her parents? Will they accept Mako or still think of him as the same dirty street rat he was before? Sometimes the greatest feeling is having unconditional love and acceptance.


**Hey there everyone! So, this is a one-shot I decided to write on Avatar: The Legend of Korra called 'Acceptance". I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'_Acceptance__'_

**. . .**

"**The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance.****" –Brian Tracy**

**. . .**

It's been three years now; three years since Amon's defeat and three years since Mako and Korra gotten together. It doesn't seem that long, but it's been three years. The best years of Mako and Korra's lives and they cannot be any happier.

Mako and Korra both are still living on Air Temple Island in the Airbending home along with Bolin and Asami. Asami and Bolin have just started going out two years and it was a good way for Asami to get over Mako and Bolin to get over Korra. They have really started to care for one another and now, they are now even in love with one another.

As of now, Bolin and Asami are at Air Temple Island with the Airbending family while Mako and Korra head to the South Pole.

The couple is on the ship, waiting for the ship to arrive at their destination. As they get closer and closer to the South Pole, the weather gets colder and colder. The sun is high in the sky with puffs of white clouds scattered across the morning blue sky.

Korra sighs as she leans her body against the railing of the ship. Her head is down as her eyes stay glued to the ocean below. Her tan arms are folded across one another as they rest on the railing and her head is resting on top of her arms.

The fresh, cold wind slams across her skin and sends a small shiver down her back. She doesn't know whether it's from her being cold or from her being nervous. Her and her boyfriend of three years are going to the South Pole to go see her parents, but they have a main reason why. They have to tell them something . . . something important. Korra only told them they were randomly visiting, but she knows why she's really going to go see them.

She closes her eyes and a small sigh escapes her lips. She takes deep, steady breaths and chews on her inner cheek. Even though it's been three years, nothing's changed about her. She's still stubborn, independent, caring, hotheaded, and excited. She still wears her hair the same and wears her same, usual clothes. She likes who she is and she doesn't plan on changing it.

As her eyes are closed, her mind starts to wander and flashbacks start to come to her vision. A small smile slowly creeps onto her face as the flashback plays clearly in her mind . . .

_**-Flashback-**_

_Korra is walking on the beach on Air Temple Island as the sun slowly sets below the horizon behind her. The sky is painted purples and pinks with the large sun shining brightly. The ocean sparkles from the sun's reflection on it, making it look so beautiful. The weather is nice, a small breeze here and there, and it's cool out._

_Korra smiles as she bends the water in the ocean as she walks. She bends a whip of water up out of the ocean and brings it into her hands. She plays around with it; twirling it around her fingers, moving it around, spinning it around her, and much more. She smiles; she loves to bend and she thanks Avatar Aang every day that he gave her back her bending after Amon stripped it away from her._

_Asami and Bolin are in the house, probably hanging out with the airbending children while Mako is stuck at work, _again_. Lately he's been working a lot and he says Lin is constantly throwing more jobs out to him since he's the rookie, but it's been three years now, he's not the 'new cop' anymore. Lin just likes to bust his chops and she knows he needs the extra money anyways. So, you want extra money, you work extra hours._

_Korra sighs, sadly remembering the fight her and Mako got into a few hours ago. She went to his job and asked him to get off early. However, that didn't go so well. Right as she asked him that, his partner barged in, telling him they had an emergency downtown with one of the gangs. Mako just stared at her with an apologetic look before walking out. She chased after him and told him that the other officers could take care of it, but he told her he would see her later. Of course, being the hothead she is, she yelled at him, accusing him that he didn't care as much about the relationship and is putting no effort into it. They fought and then she stormed out of there and he just shook his head and went back to his job._

_She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she thinks back to the fight her and Mako had. She rolls her bright blue eyes and throws the water back into the ocean with a wave to the hand. She folds her arms across her chest and bites her bottom lip. She shakes her head as she mumbles under her breath, "Stupid Mako and stupid relationship. Psh, who needs a relationship anyways?"_

_The young Avatar finally snaps, throwing her arms in the air and muttering to herself, "I give up!"_

"_I hope you're not giving up on our relationship . . ." Suddenly a voice says from behind Korra. The Avatar quickly whips around and her eyes widen when she sees Mako standing there, a bouquet of Panda-Lilies in his hands._

_Korra shakes her head and raises an eyebrow, "What . . . what are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry," The Firebender begins, "I am really, really sorry, Korra. I hate fighting with you, but you could just be so . . . so frustrating! Listen, before you start yelling at me, you're not the only one to blame. I played a role in the fight as well and I'm sorry, okay? I hate fighting with you all the time, Korra."_

"_I hate fighting with you too, Mako!" Korra yells, running her hand through her hair, "I just hate it how we never have time for each other anymore. You're always doing your cop work and I'm always doing my Avatar stuff. We never have alone time anymore and I miss that. I miss how we use to be. I don't want to fight with you anymore either. I love you . . . a lot and- and I'm just frustrated."_

_Mako takes a step closer to her and flashes her a crooked smile, "I love you too, Korra."_

_Korra laughs and then looks down at the flowers in his hands. A smile appears on her face and her eyes sparkle, "You got me my favorite flowers. How did you even find them?!"_

_Mako laughs and shrugs his shoulders, handing them to her and she gladly takes them, "I remembered they were your favorite, so, I was on my way back here and I saw them. I instantly thought of you."_

_Korra giggles and could feel a small blush form on her cheeks, "I love them, thank you, Mako."_

"_Oh! And Korra?" The Firebender asks as he digs his hands in his pockets._

_Korra raises an eyebrow and gives him a questioning look, "Yeah?"_

_He takes a deep breath and slowly he drops to one knee. He stares up into her bright, ocean blue eyes; his amber ones shining as he stares into her blue ones. He smiles as he stares at him with a confused look. He takes a deep breath before slowly talking in a gentle, calm voice, "Korra, I love you. I love you with all my heart. We're both hotheads and have bad tempers; we fight a lot, he argue over stupid stuff, we bicker, we go crazy on one another, _but _I always did and always will love you. I know that, um, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Korra, we've been through a lot; we fought a man who took away bending together, we dealt with drama, we fought together, protected each other, and Korra, through the good and the bad, I know I want to be with you. Forever. I love you whether you are the Avatar or not." He pauses to take a deep breath before saying quietly, "Avatar Korra, what I am trying to say is, no matter what, at the end of the day I want to come home to you and be with you. Korra, I love you so much and I am, uh, trying to tell you that, well, Korra, will you marry me?"_

_Korra's eyes widen and she could tell he's nervous. A smile forms on her lips after she realizes what he just asked her. She's shocked at first, but after she thinks about it, she pictures all the moments they had together and she finds herself standing there with a blank and dumbfounded look on her face as she stares down at the waiting Firebender._

_He gasps and a wide smile comes to his lips as he remembers something. He digs into his pockets and pulls out a small box. He smiles down at it and shows it to her. He opens it slowly to revel a small, bright diamond ring._

_Korra gasps, but before she could say anything, Mako speaks first, "Before you say anything, don't worry about how much it was. And second, I know your tradition in the Water Tribe is a betrothal necklace, but this is the tradition in Republic City. But, I do plan on getting you a betrothal necklace too."_

"_Oh Mako-" Korra begins, but Mako shakes his head and cuts her off with a crooked smile, "So, will you marry me, Korra?"_

_Korra laughs and nods her head, "Yes. Yes, Mako, I'll marry you!"_

_Mako's bright amber eyes widen and he jumps to his feet. He slips the ringer on her ring finger on her left hand and quickly pulls her into his strong arms. He holds her tightly and plants a passionate kiss on her soft lips. She smiles into the kiss and then pulls away after a few moments. She sighs, resting her head on his forehead and then says with an unsure look on her face, "Um, Mako?"_

"_Yes?" He grins down at her, but when he sees the unsure and worried look on her face, his face drops and he asks with a serious tone, "Should I be worried?"_

_"Well, one problem." She says as she looks down at the ground, a blush creeping its way onto her tan cheeks._

"_Uh-oh . . ." He begins, now worried, "What?"_

_Korra smiles a guilty smile as she shrugs her shoulders, asking in a quiet voice as she bites her bottom lip, "How are we going to break this to my parents?"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"What are you thinking about?" Mako asks as he walks up behind her, wrapping his strong, warm around her back. She smiles at the feeling of his arms wrapping around her and she sighs, "How are we going to tell my parents we're getting married?"

" . . . "

"Mako?"

" . . . "

"Mako!"

"What?" He finally groans; sighing at the thought of her scary father chasing him with a spear after he tells him he is marrying his 'little girl'.

"C'mon, Mako, how bad could it be?" Korra asks with a shrug. When he doesn't respond, she turns around slowly to face him. She watches as he raises an eyebrow at her and she laughs, "You think it'll be that bad?"

He nods his head and sighs, "Your father is scary and he's even scarier when he is protecting his 'little girl'."

Korra rolls her eyes and smiles up at him, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you and make you into our dinner . . . hopefully."

Now it was his turn to roll his amber eyes and he sighs, looking up at the morning sky, "It's cold."

"Well what do you expect, City Boy? We're no longer in the City-" Korra then hears the horn of the ship and she grins widely as she continues, "we're in the tundra now; the South Pole."

He sighs, shaking his head, and thinking about all the possible outcomes that could end up happening tonight. However, one possible outcome always comes to mind: him being Korra's family's dinner.

**. . .**

"Mom! Daddy!" Korra yells as she jumps off the ship and rushes to her parents who are waiting patiently by the docks. Her parents pull her into their tight embrace and she smiles widely up at them, "I missed you guys!"

Korra's mother, Senna, giggles and kisses the top of her daughter's head, "We missed you so much too! How have you been?"

"Great." Korra says with a grin as she pulls away from the hug. She turns her head slightly to look at the Firebender who is standing behind her. Korra rolls her eyes and looks back at her parents, "You guys, of course, remember Mako. Right?"

Tonraq, Korra's father, nods slowly as his eyes stay glued to Mako's face. "Of course we do, honey. He's the man who broke your heart a bunch of times."

"AND," Senna quickly adds, "he's the man the love and the same boyfriend you've had for the past three years." She glares up at her husband and raises an eyebrow, "Right, honey?"

Tonraq rolls his eyes and nods his head very slowly, "Yeah. That too."

Korra's parents have gotten use to Mako and Senna really likes him. He thinks he's perfect for Korra and she thinks he's a fine young man, but Tonraq, although he likes Mako as well, he still doesn't like the idea of a man kissing his daughter. He's very protective over his daughter and he doesn't want some man's hands all over her.

Senna smiles widely, trying to lighten the tension, "So! How is everything going? We're so happy to see you guys! I'm surprised, though, I thought you guys were coming a bit later."

Mako chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face, "Yeah, I'm an early riser."

"Ah, of course, firebenders rise with the sun." Senna says with a soft smile on her face. She then turns to her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "You got up though?"

Korra frowns and folds her arms across her chest, "Not willingly." She glares up at Mako and then glares at the morning sun, "Mornings are evil."

"Same ol' Korra." Tonraq jokes as he shakes his head. He then smiles down at the young Waterbender, "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Korra says and then turns to Mako. She raises an eyebrow when she sees his body shaking and his face turning a bright red. She suddenly gasps and then lets out a loud laugh, "Oh! I forgot! You're not used to the cold."

He just shakes his head and Senna laughs, shaking her head, "Well then let's head back to the house."

They all nod their heads in agreement and then head back towards the home Korra grew up in.

**. . .**

The four of them ended up having a late dinner. After they arrived this morning back at the small home, they hung out, talked about random things –about Mako's job, Korra's duties as the Avatar, what her parents been up to, and etc.-, went hunting, visited Master Katara, explored, and now they just finished dinner.

They had sea prunes, which Mako had to say, he did not like at all. However, he ate them anyways and made sure he was respectful. He told Senna they were delicious and he even asked for seconds. Korra could tell by the way his body tensed that he didn't like it, but she just smiled at him and held his hand under the table.

They talked about how Bolin and Asami were doing, Tenzin and his family, and how Republic City has been over the past three years since Amon's defeat.

Now, the four of them are sitting in the small living room, drinking hot tea. Mako and Korra are sitting on the small couch and Senna and Tonraq are sitting on two chairs that are across from the couch.

"So," Tonraq begins as he stares at Mako intensely, "you both have been going out for three years now."

"Uh, yes, Sir." Mako answers, a bit nervous.

Senna could see her husband staring at Mako so she slaps his shoulder and smiles, "That's great. And you guys have been good? No fighting?"

Korra and Mako share a look and Korra laughs as Mako rubs the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face.

"Um . . . I wouldn't exactly say _no_ fighting." Korra laughs, "But we're doing really . . . well now. Things have turned really, um, good for us."

Tonraq narrows his eyes at the Firebender at that and he asks with a growl, "Have you two had sex yet?"

Mako, who was sipping his tea at the time, almost chokes on it at Korra's father's words. His eyes widen and he gasps. He coughs for a few moments before quickly shaking his head, now even more nervous, "N-No, Sir!"

"Tonraq!" Senna snaps at him and Korra could feel the hot feeling coming to her cheeks. She covers her face with her hands, now blushing horribly bad, but she hears her father say quietly back to his wife, "What? I want to know if this man is doing stuff to my daughter."

"Dad!" Korra screeches as her ice blue eyes widen the most they can. Mako feels like he wants to pass out from embarrassment and from being nervous. Usually Mako is a cool, layback guy, but right now, around her large, scary father, he was extremely nervous and anxious.

"Okay!" Senna finally says, clapping her hands together, "We're changing the subject. _Now_." Korra nods her head in agreement and then Senna smiles kindly at Mako, "So, are you guys still living at Air Temple Island?"

Mako nods his head and smiles slightly, "Yeah we are."

"How come?" Tonraq asks, raising a curious eyebrow that makes Mako gulp.

"We're, um, trying to save enough money to buy a home or an apartment. We're saving us and then we'll hopefully be able to move out and buy a place of, um, our own." Mako answers with a small nod.

Korra smiles and grabs Mako's sweaty hand in hers. She nods her head, "Yeah, and it's not bad living there either. I mean, it'd be great to have our own place, but for now, it's nice living with the airbending kids, Tenzin, Pema, and Bolin and Asami."

"Lots of people." Senna jokes, "But all very lovely. I'm glad you have a family there too, Korra. I know it's hard with us living so far away, but it's good you have the airbending family."

Korra nods and smiles widely as she glances at Mako. "Yeah, it sure is. It feels like a real family there. I mean, I love being here with you guys, my real family, but Tenzin treats me like another daughter. I'm glad to be living there."

Senna smiles and then stands up, "I'm going to get some more tea, want any more?"

Mako shakes his head and Korra nods, "Yes, please! I love your tea!"

Senna laughs and nods, "I do my best. Master Katara taught me and the great Uncle Iroh taught her." Korra and Mako laugh as they watch Senna walk into the kitchen and watch as Korra's father stands up, telling them he is going to the bathroom.

When they're alone, Korra quickly turns to Mako and asks quickly, "When do we tell them?"

Mako's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head, "We're not telling them."

The Avatar narrows her eyes at him, giving him a questioning look, "What are you talking about, City Boy? Of course we're telling them!"

"Your father will literally kill me." Mako states with a serious face. "He will."

Korra rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest, "Well, we're going to have to tell him! You do it!"

"What? No! Did you not just hear me? He barely accepts me now! You do it, Korra!" Mako argues as he also folds his arms across his chest.

"C'mon, Mako, can't you do it? _You're_ the one that purposed!" Korra argues back, but Mako quickly shakes his head, "And _you're_ the one that said yes!"

"Ugh! You're so stubborn!" Korra moans, but Mako just rolls his eyes, "And you're not?"

The two of them continue to answer, but neither one of them notices how the ring that was in Korra's pocket fell out and landed on the floor.

Senna and Tonraq walk back into the room and Tonraq sits back down, but Senna walks over to Korra to hand her the new cup of tea she poured her. Senna hands Korra the cup with a smile, but as she walks back to her seat, she notices something on the floor by Korra. She raises a curious eyebrow at it and walks over to it, picking it up slowly. She gasps and looks at Korra with wide eyes, "What . . . what is this?"

Tonraq quickly stands up and his eyes widen at the sight. He quickly glares at Mako and asks in a deadly tone, "Care to explain?"

"Uhh . . ." Korra says, shocked and speechless for once. Mako stares with wide eyes, not daring to say a word or make eye contact with Korra's father.

"Korra . . . honey? Are you guys . . . are you guys getting married?" Senna asks as she cocks her head slightly to the side.

Korra sighs and looks down at her lap, fidgeting with her thumbs, "Mako asked me, well, to, um, marry him two weeks ago . . . I said yes."

Tonraq slowly looks over at Mako and says with an emotionless face and a monotone voice, "Mako . . ." Mako raises an eyebrow and Korra's father narrows his eyes, "I'm going to kill you."

The Firebender's face turns pale and Korra quickly jumps to her feet, standing in between Mako and the older Waterbender. "Dad, stop!"

"Korra-" He begins, but Korra cuts him off, "Why can't you just be happy for us? Dad, I love him. We've been going out for three years now, I really love him, and he loves me. We've been through the bad and through the good and we're in love with each other. Can't you be happy for us? I really want you to accept Mako into the family like Tenzin did. Can't you do that for me?"

"Korra," He begins, "the two of you are still living with the airbending family! Neither of you have a place, you're still too young, and you don't even have a job! He's a cop, which doesn't make much money and-"

"Dad, I love him. And being the Avatar and taking care of the world _is_ my _job_!" Korra argues, but he just shakes his head, "Sometimes love isn't good enough, Korra!"

"Tonraq!" Senna snaps. She turns to Korra with a gentle smile, "Honey, I'm happy for you. I'm happy for the two of you and so is your father and-"

"No," He cuts her off with a growl, "I am _not_ happy with this. You're too young, Korra! The two of you are! I don't and won't accept!"

Mako suddenly jumps to his feet, narrowing his eyes at Korra's large father, "No mean to disrespect you, Sir, but I love Korra. I plan on being with her for the rest of our lives and I love her. I may have made mistakes in the past, but I know I want to be with her, forever. I'm sorry, but I'm going to marry her with or without your acceptance. It would, however, mean the world to the two of us if you accept this."

"Over . . . my . . . dead . . . body." Tonraq says through clenched teeth. "I want someone who's perfect for my little girl. I want her to have the world and the best and-"

Mako nods his head as he stares down at his feet. His body tenses and he half-heartedly chuckles, hurt in his amber eyes, "I get it now." He looks back up at the older Waterbender, "It all makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asks, tilting her head to the side.

Mako glares up at her father and shakes his head, "I get it. You don't want a lowlife like me marrying your daughter. I'm not _good_ enough for your daughter. Honestly, I agree. No one will ever be good enough for her. But I love her and that should be enough; I would die for her and she knows it. I get it though, you don't want someone like me, a _street rat_, marrying the almighty Avatar, no? A boy who grew up on the streets, no education; no nothing. I'm just a dirty, firebender street rat to you and Korra, who is the great and powerful Avatar, could do much better."

"Mako-" Senna starts off, but the Firebender shakes his head, grabbing his red parka, "I understand it now. And I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't change the past. I can't change the fact that my parents died and I had to grow up on the streets, protecting and raising my younger brother. I can't change anything and I can't change that to you, in your eyes, I'll always be the dirty street rat." Then with that, Korra could see the watery look in his eyes as he throws on his parka and walks out the front door, quietly shutting it behind him.

Korra shakes her head, tears coming to her own eyes. She shakes her head and turns to her father, glaring at him, "How could you?! Do you really hate Mako _that_ much you're not going to accept him and accept the fact that I _love_ him? Do you really think that because he grew up on the streets and I'm the Avatar we shouldn't be together?"

Silence.

Korra shakes her head and snatches the ring from her mother's hands, "Forget it. I cannot believe you're being like this!" She takes a step back, clenching her fists at her sides, "I thought you would be happy that I finally met someone who loved me for me, not just because I'm the Avatar. I guess I was wrong." Then with that, the young Waterbender turns on her heels and stomps her way to her room.

Senna sighs as she closes her eyes and shakes her head. She looks up at her husband and says with a sadden look, "You need to fix this. Now." Then with that, she heads to her daughter's room to see if she could cheer her up.

**. . .**

Mako is sitting by a cliff as the sun continues to set below the horizon. It's cold here and it's snowing. The snow falls on top of the Firebender and the cold, frosty air freezes his body. He sighs and lights a small flame in his hand to try to warm himself up.

He shakes his head, staring out at the beautiful, sparkling ocean. The waves are so calm and peaceful day. "How could I ever think Korra's parents would accept me? I'm a dirty, stupid street rat and Korra's their little girl and the almighty Avatar. What was I thinking? I'm a kid who grew up on the streets and nothing more."

"I think there's more to you." A new, familiar voice says from behind Mako. He sighs, knowing exactly who it is and who the voice belongs to. He sighs and asks, "What do you want?"

"Listen," Tonraq says as he walks up next to Mako and sits beside him. He stares out at the ocean as well and continues, "I know I was harsh back there. I shouldn't have attacked you like that and flipped out like that. I was . . . shocked. I was surprised and shocked." He pauses. "I still see Korra as my little girl; 'daddy's little girl'. I still see her as a small, little kid who used to run around, bending the three elements as she played in the snow by herself. She and I would spar all the time and I would let her win. I see her as a little girl, but she's not so little anymore."

Tonraq sighs and he continues after swallowing the rock that was in his throat, "It's hard for me. I lost her once; the White Lotus took her right after they knew she was the Avatar. It was so hard for me to watch her be taken away; I fought so hard, but they still, at the end, took her. Then, after the whole Amon innocent, I thought I lost her again. She was so lost without her bending, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Now, now she's all grown up and I feel like I'm losing her again."

Mako turns his head slightly to look at Korra's father as he speaks, still staring out at the ocean, "I know she has to grow up, but as a protective father, I'm still trying to prevent that, but I really shouldn't be. I know that."

"I promise I will take care of her, Sir. I know I may have grew up on the streets, but I love her and I would do anything for her." Mako tells him, but he smiles as he nods his head slowly, "I know that. I know you would die for her, Mako; I believe that. It's hard to picture her getting married, but I know I need to, well, accept it. Listen, I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but I am truly sorry and I want you to know, if my eyes, you are not a dirty street rat. And, well, I would like it if you would still marry my daughter."

Mako looks at Tonraq with wide, shocked eyes and Tonraq laughs, "Yes, I did just say that." He sighs, "Son, I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law."

The Firebender smiles widely and nods his head, "Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Tonraq." He says with a smile and Mako chuckles as he jokes, "How about 'Dad'?

Tonraq glares at him, shaking his head, "How about now you're pushing it?"

Mako nods slowly and the two of them end up laughing. Tonraq nods his head and places his hand on the Firebender's shoulder, "You're doing good with your life. Your, well, your parents would be proud. I know I am."

**. . .**

Mako is standing by the cliff, staring up at the glowing full moon. The sky is pitch black and does not have a cloud in the sky. The stars are twinkling and lighting the night sky. A cold wind passes by, making a shiver travel down Mako's spine.

The Firebender sighs and closes his eyes, thinking about the conversation he had with Korra's father. After they talked, Tonraq left to go tell Senna and Korra the news how he accepts the idea of them getting married, but Mako decided to stay out for a bit longer. He likes it here; it is nice, peaceful, and beautiful.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of the snow being crunched under feet. Mako turns around to see Korra smiling at him as she walks over to him. She waves, "Hey there, City-Boy."

He waves back, smiling, "Hey there."

"How are you feeling?" Korra asks as she grabs his hand and squeezes it in hers. He smiles down at their joint hands and shrugs, "Good. I'm much better now that your father and I . . . talked."

Korra laughs and nods her head slowly, "Yeah, he told me." She grins, "So, he accepts? Really?"

Mako smiles a crooked smile and chuckles, "He sure did."

"That's great!" Korra yelps, so excited. She jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling widely at him, "So, we're definitely getting married?"

"Of course, Korra. I want to be with you and I knew if he didn't accept today, then I would fight him every day until the wedding until he does." He grins at her shocked face, "I love you and I would do anything for you. I want to be with you and now it makes it a lot better now that your parents accept me."

Korra kisses Mako's cold cheek and she rests her forehead against his, "I accept you and that's all that matters." She shrugs, smiling, "_However_, it _is_ a lot better knowing they approve."

He laughs and nods his head, "It sure is."

"Mako?" Korra asks, tilting her head slightly. He raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles, "I love you. Always have and always will. And just because I'm the Avatar, doesn't change a thing. I would never want anyone better than you and you know why?"

"And why's that?" He asks with wide smile, already sensing what she is going to say.

"Because you're the best there is and no one in my eyes is better than you." She laughs and kisses his lips softly. She feels him shiver in the cold and she pulls away from the kiss, grinning, "Cold?"

"You have no idea." He chuckles.

"Ah, not so hot-blooded now, are we, _Firebender_?" Korra winks, joking. He rolls his amber eyes at her and she smiles, nodding her head towards the small house, "C'mon, before you freeze to death. Let's go . . . fiancé." She winks at him and he smiles widely at her.

Before they run off, however, Mako pulls her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his, and he slams his cold lips against hers. Snow continues to fall on top of them as they kiss under the night sky.

They know that no matter what, they have each other's backs and they love each other. They always did and always will. They both smile into the kiss and even though they knew one way or another they were getting married, it's nice to know you're accepted into a family that your loved one cares about deeply.

The two of them laugh and then run, hand in hand, back to the small home as the snow continues to fall from the sky and the starts continue to sparkle.

They both smile at each other and when they make it right outside the home, Mako stops her from walking inside and he pulls her against him again. He presses his lips against her ear and whispers quietly, "I love you so, so much, Korra."

She smiles and says back with sparkling eyes as she glances up into his bright amber ones, "I love you too, Mako."

The couple holds each other tightly against one another as their lips collide once more against each other as they express their love for one another under the night sky and shining stars.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you all liked it! That's it for this story and I really hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**SEQUEL: The sequel to this story is already up on my page, it's called "All of my Love", I hope you like it ^_^!**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks! :)**_

**Thanks so much for reading! ^_^**


End file.
